Last Scion of the House of Mortis
by TheTrueBard
Summary: A will reading at Gringotts leds Harry to his destiny as one of the worlds oldest heros reborn for a new age and just as the hero is reborn so must too the Villans. Set after the books. Batman Begins/HP Fusion TrueBard Style TwinsWhoLived!
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

**Last Scion of the House of Mortis**

**This is my second fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your. Also bare in mind I am severely dyslexic so I do mess up things like how/who to/two/too and were/where ect, so please bear with me until I manage to get I beta for my stories! If I ever bother too!**

**Chapter 1 The Prelude**

**This chapter serves to tell you what is different in this fic compared to cannon, if you skip this mini-chapter the fic my not make sense. Thank You.**

Sixteen years ago Wizarding _Britain_ was gripped by war, war created by one of the most dangerous Dark Lords the world has ever known, the Dark Lord Voldemort, he destroyed everything in his path, hundreds of Wizards and Witches tried to stop him, but every tactic or strategy failed. In the end Voldemort meet his match in the form of two newborn twin boys, Harry James Potter and the eldest of the two Damien Vincent Potter, or so they had thought.

Both were born under a prophecy; _The one's with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one's with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

And mark the Children of Prophecy he did, Voldemort had planed to seal his immortality with the creation of his seventh and final Horcrux using the murder of the twins to do so but Fate had marked the twins as her chosen long before Voldemort. The sacrifice of there mother Lily shielded the twin boys from Voldemort's killing curse's and in return destroyed his body leaving him nothing more then a broken wraith, left to wander the wilderness for more then a decade.

The only outward sign of there terrible ordeal with Riddle and his mad obsession with power were two scars; a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead and a slash running from the top of Damien's left eyebrow down to the tip of his left cheek.

Both of the boys entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and each showed different skills; Harry a master of Transfiguration and DADA and Damien a genius at everything, leading many to hail him the Brightest of his Generation and Harry the 'weaker of the duo', this unofficial title earned whoever uttered it the wraith of Damien.

Together they were nigh on unstoppable and Voldemort knew it. He feared their combined power so much that he plotted to separate the brothers before they became too much of a threat to him and his power.

In the brothers fourth year Voldemort forced the younger and apparently weaker of the two Harry to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in a plot not only to complete his rebirth too power but also to forever destroy the Golden Duo by killing the weakest of his two foes.

What Voldemort hadn't counted on was Damien placing a reverse Portkey on his brother, when Harry was kidnapped by the Tri-Wizard Cup turned Portkey Damien was quick to follow.

Damien wasn't quick enough to stop Voldemorts return but he was fast enough to assist his brother in his duel against Voldemort. The duo managed to escape with there lives, something Cedric Diggory was unable to do himself, felled by the traitors' Peter Pettigrew's killing curse before Damien's arrival.

That said however the twins didn't escape completely unharmed, as they ran for the Portkey Cup Voldemort attacked casting a curse at the duo as they ran, seeing the curse coming Damien used his body as a shield to protect his younger brother.

The spell was a corrupting curse; it amplified any and all dark thought anger, malice, and aggression in its victim and caused them to expand until its victims heart was immersed in darkness. The spell was easily able to twist Damien's repressed anger and hatred driving Damien to the point of insanity before Dumbledore was finally able to contain the curse using a rare kind of suppression bands that he had created by studying the magic blocking bracelets Gellert _Grindelwald_ had been experimenting with before his defeat.

Damien's sanity had been saved but all of his repressed rage and anger were now more powerful then ever. In their sixth year Harry, Damien and six of there closest friends were lured to the Ministry by a false vision implanted by Voldemort.

During the fight Harry and Damien's Godfather Sirius Black was killed duelling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. The death of there Godfather proved too much for the twins. Harry's righteous anger helped drive him as he attacked the Death Eaters with renewed vigour, his power awe inspiring to all who where there to witness the display.

The endless sea that was Damien's hatred and rage was unleased that night, Dumbledore's suppression bands shattering into nothing as Damien chased his Godfathers killer. Pouring all of his hatred into one spell Damien ended the life of Bellatrix Lestrange with the Avada Kedavra. After the Department of Mysteries incident Dumbledore became convinced that Damien had finally fallen to the Dark side ordering the Order to capture Damien on sight lest he become an even greater threat then Voldemort. Damien fled Wizarding _Britain_ and had not seen again until Voldemort's final attack on Hogwarts where he appeared in the Great Hall and helped Harry to finally kill Voldemort. Despite helping Harry fight against Voldemort when Harry embraced his sibling Damien ran Harry through with his sword; it was a non-fatal wound but Damien's message was clear; Harry had betrayed him in favor of Dumbledore and Damien had not forgotten nor forgiven Harry for his betrayal.

Vowing that next time they met he wouldn't be so forgiving Damien disappeared from the silent Great Hall, leaving Harry still impaled on his sword.

**There you have it! What do you think of this idea? Should I bother too continue it or not? After reading many Twin Who Lived fanfic's I was inspired to write this idea down after watching Batman Begins and the Dark Knight the other night, this is only the Prelude it serves to show you however briefly what was different in this fic compared to the books.**

**Be warned I will be adding some clichés in later chapters; I want to try my hand at an Old School Harry Potter fanfiction theme with my own personal twist. ****Also this fic may under go a re-write at anytime!**

**Damien's scar; think Cables scar in the marvel comics!**

**TheTrueBard out!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wraith

**AN: Hi peoples! I was suddenly struck by my illusive Muse to right a Harry Potter Batman Begins Fusion but like all things I am going to add my personal spin to things! Read and enjoy! Also note I probably won't be updating Harry Potter and the Repository of Knowledge until this story is about the same amount of chapters in as RoK is! Sorry! **

**Chapter 2 Old Heroes Never Die**

_As the body of Voldemort lay at Harry's feet, a pool of crimson forming around him Harry turned to face his brother, Damien had grown since he had last seen him, he now stood at 6 feet tall his body was packed with firm, hard muscle, the body of a warrior. His eyes had also changed their cerulean blue depths now hard and cold like ice, where they had once been filled with compassion and love they now held hatred and a touch of insanity. His once short black hair was slicked back and hung just past his shoulder blades. _

_His choice in clothes had also changed; he had traded his well known white sneakers in for a pair of steel toed black combat boots. He had on a pair of tight black leather pants and a leather trench coat as well as a set of silver body armour. _

_Harry's wand clattered to the floor of the Great Hall as he flung himself at his long lost brother and embraced him in a Hermione worthy hug, "Damien you don't have to run anymore! Please Dumbledore can help you! We can be a family again! Please don't g…" Harry pleaded as a sharp pain erupted in his chest._

_Dumbeldore gaped tears in his eyes, in front of him were Harry and Damien brothers that had once loved each other more then life itself and now here they stood, Damien's sword sticking out of Harry's back, covered in his blood._

_Coughing up blood Harry looked down at the silver blade in his stomach not fully comprehending what just had happened, "Why?" Harry gasped as he dropped to the floor._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DAMIEN HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Dumbledore yelled as he pointed his wand at the eldest Potter._

"_Shut up Old Man, he is __**my**__ brother, he chose to leave me to the dogs he abandoned me for you this is my farewell gift." Damien said as Dumbledore's spells splashed against his shield._

"_Now he knows the pain of being betrayed!" Damien said kicking Harry's prone form towards Dumbledore._

"_He will survive, next time I will kill him, you and anybody else without hesitation." Damien said turning his back to Dumbledore and slowly walking away._

"_Have you truly embraced the Dark Side?" Dumbledore asked, "Are you a Dark Lord after all?"_

"_I am what you wanted me to be; you wanted me to be a Dark Wizard so I will give you a Dark Wizard." Damien said before disappear leaving a cloud of darkness._

Harry woke with a silent scream, he had that dream often, it was one of the worst moments in his life the moment he realised how badly he had failed Damien. In his moment of need Harry had turned his back on Damien allowing him to be consumed by his darkness; it was a week after Voldemort's demise when Harry was informed by Gringotts that Damien had renounced his name, heritage and Lordship of the House of Potter, severing all ties to his family, to Harry.

Years later and the pain was still as fresh as ever, whenever Harry thought of his brother the scar from Damien's sword would ache, phantom pain the healers had called it but Harry knew better, it wasn't phantom pain it was his soul crying out in pain.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a tapping outside his window. Harry got up and out of bed and cracked his window open to let in the barn owl, a letter tied to its leg. The owl held out its leg for Harry to remove before flying off again. Harry looked at the envelope; it bore a Gringotts seal. Readying himself for the worst, Harry broke the wax seal and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We require that you attend the will reading of Daniel Mortis tomorrow at eleven thirty in the morning. Failure to appear at the appointed time will result in the forfeiture of your inheritance. We will be expecting you._

_Ragnok,_

_President of Gringotts_

Harry awoke the next morning, showered, brushed his teeth and dressed before grabbing a bite to eat and apparating into Diagon Alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

A few minutes later Harry entered the Gringotts lobby and went to stand in line to wait his turn at the check out counter.

Harry stood in front of the counter and said, "Pardon me, sir. I was informed I was needed to attend the will reading of Daniel Mortis."

"Letter Please!"

Harry handed the letter to the Goblin who quickly crossed referenced it with his ledger before handing it back to Harry and saying,

"This appears to be in order." He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, summoning one of the nearby Goblins. "Ironclaw will take you to the will reading."

After being lean down a number of corridors by the Golin known as Ironclaw Harry found himself sitting outside of the Will reading room for a little over fifteen minutes before an elderly Goblin walked out of the office and said,

"All those attending the will reading of Daniel Mortis, please follow me!" Harry was surprised when he was the only one out of the six or so Wizards and Witches sitting outside the office to stand and follow the Elderly Goblin into the room, the room itself contained very little beyond a simple desk a stool and a few wooden chairs. Harry sat down, and the Goblin climbed up on the stool and cleared his throat.

"The will reading of Daniel Mortis is now in session. I, Daniel Mortis, being of sound mind and body, declare this to be my last will and testament. I never married and never had children to call my own, that said however my closest living relative before she was murdered was Lily Potter (née Evans) a distant relative on my mothers side of the family and as such I have decided that her sons Damien Vincent Potter and Harry James Potter are to be my sole beneficiaries, I leave to you all of my worldly possessions and controlling interest of my company Mortis Enterprises. I also leave to you Harry the position of the head of the House of Mortis and all the privileges that it provides, since your eldest brother should have by now become Head of the House of Potter. I want you both to fall in love, get married, have kids, be happy, I want you both to have the kind of life I could never have and now I wish you both farewell. Signed Daniel Mortis; former head of the House of Mortis." After reading the will the elderly goblin clicked his fingers causing several large tomes to appear in front of him and the still stunned Harry,

"Mr. Potter, I have here the Mortis Family finances. Stocks, properties, businesses owned; magical and muggle, vault accounts; physical and liquid assets are listed and the Family ring." Ragnok told Harry, as he handed Harry the ring. The ring was made of high quality silver with a black gen stone set within the ring engraved with the Mortis coat of arms a triangle pointing downwards, with five lines radiating upward from the base. Once he put it on, it glowed with black light for a moment, before resizing itself to fit Harry perfectly.

"And here are the Mortis finances; you may look at them at your leisure. You are a very rich man, Lord Mortis-Potter. You have just become one of our wealthiest customers."

"Just how much money do I have now?" Harry asked.

"I do believe that you have close to ten billion Galleons in liquid assets at the current time." The goblin said with a smile or what passed as a goblin smile.

"I think I'll need to visit my new vault." Harry said trying to overcome his shock.

After a long and bumpy ride down into the bowels of Gringotts, the cart finally pulled up in front of vault 389.

"Key," the Goblin demanded, and Harry handed the goblin the key out of his pocket and watched as the goblin unlocked the vault. As the doors cracked open, Harry couldn't help but gaped at the contents within it in shock. Along the walls of the vault were towering piles of gold, silver and bronze, none of them any shorter than Hadgrid. In the centre of the vault was a podium with a single black pyramid shaped crystal sitting on it.

Harry couldn't help but be drawn to the strange crystal, he could have sworn he heard a voice whispering to him, _come to me son of Mortis embrace me, embrace your destiny._

As soon as Harry grasped the crystal he felt the uncomfortable pulling sensation at his navel as he disappeared in a flash of light.

*****

Harry groaned, as he woke up from the darkness that came with his fall from the unexpected transportation from the portkey in the vault. Harry struggled to get off the ground only to find that he wasn't on the ground at all. He was actually lying in a comfortable, _soft_, and very large bed. His Auror training took over and Harry rolled out of bed his wand in his hand.

Exiting the room Harry walked along the many corridors that this place had, and felt that for the first time since he lost Damien...he was home. Walking further down, Harry entered a large empty room that broke off into many other hallways, Harry got the distinct impression that this place was bigger then he thought.

"Hello young Master," said a voice that made Harry spin around in surprise his wand at the ready and a spell on his lips.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Harry asked as he looked at the person in front of him, wondering if he was a threat.

"Oh, forgive me young Master I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the house of Mortis for over ninety years at your service." The elderly aged man in the black suit said before bowing to Harry.

"Were you the one that put me in that room and on that comfortable bed?" Harry asked, wondering if there were more people around.

"Yes Master Harry. I was asked to take care of you by Master Mortis." Alfred said with a smile.

"Um...okay. Can I see him or her?"

"Of course, please take my hand." Alfred said holding his hand out to Harry.

Trusting his judgment Harry grasped Alfred's hand and with crack the two disapparated.

Harry and Alfred reappeared in a room filled with tools and weapons among other things, and if Harry wasn't mistaken muggle computers as well. On the walls themselves there where two bookshelves like objects filled with strange cubes and pyramid like items like the crystal Harry had found in the vault. At the far side of a room was a statue of a person wearing black battle robes and strange armour with his or her face covered by the hood standing as a silent guardian. As soon as Harry gaze meet the statue it came to life and took a step towards Harry.

Harry almost blasted the statue into oblivion until it spoke, it's voice a soothing baritone,

"My successor… you are here at last,"

"Successor? I don't understand," Harry asked seeing the figure tilt his masked head before putting it back to its normal straight position.

"Not surprising, but I can enlighten you and help you become what you should have been from the start had Dumbledore not interfered, you and your brother Harry are the last living descendants of the house of Mortis and by extension me. When I was alive I was known as the Wraith, I was a powerful wizard who fought for justice and who stood against the forces of darkness for over a century before I was betrayed and banished from Britain, my magic all but ripped from me." The robed figure replied seeing Harry's eyes widen in understanding at his words before doing the only thing he could do in such a situation, he fainted.

"Oh my, it seems the young Master Harry has fainted Master," Alfred said with a chuckle.

"So it would seem, though given the shock he just received, it is to be expected, I did the same thing when I was in his position. It's not everyday you learn your related to a legend that you read about in school." The figure said bringing his attention to his loyal servant.

"Leave us Alfred, it will be some time before he awakes." The figure said before returning to his statue like state.

Harry woke up from his fainting spell to find himself in the room he met his supposed Uncle, who was apparently the legendary Wraith a supposable immortal spirit of vengeance that had been around for the last twelve-hundred years. Looking up, Harry saw his ancestor's form now looking down at him with a stance saying he was amused at how the he had taken the news of the identity of his ancestor, an ancestor that he had read about in his History of Magic and DADA classes at Hogwarts.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry asked, wanting to figure out something that was bugging him now since he had heard the figures words.

"Of course."

"How is it you're even alive?! I mean...are you some kind of ghost or spirit?"

"No. I am a memory. You see these crystal cubes and pyramid objects before you?" the Wraith replied motioning his hand to look around the room.

"Yeah I do, they are pulsing with a small amount of magic, every one of them." Harry said reaching out with his senses, feeling the crystals with his magic.

"Very good, Harry. What you see before you are pieces of all the Wizards that ever took up the mantle of the Wraith, their memories. Pieces of themselves embedded into crystal that this golem can interface with allowing the memory to inhabit a corporeal body for a short period of time."

"So they are like a pensive, strands of memories storied in crystals." Harry replied, hoping that was all that these crystals where and hoping that they were nothing like Voldemort's Horcrux's

"Correct, if a some what crude an analogy. Each of these crystals holds a different Wraith's knowledge left behind before they died, to be used by the Mortis family to help the next in line to take up the mantel of the Wraith just as they did like there fathers before them and there father before them. Sadly, as from what I learned shortly before I died a few weeks ago the Mortis line has all but died out with the exception of you Harry and your brother Damien, and through you I see a chance for the Mortis family line and the mantel of the Wraith to live on," The Wraith continued seeing the young man before him nod Harry's face now filled with anger.

"When I asked Dumbledore about my family, he just told me that they where all dead and that Damien and I were the last and then he would try to change the subject. He did the same for when I asked why he thought Damien had become a Dark Lord. Do you know why he lied to me?" Harry asked looking up at the person before him, who seemed to be hesitant about answering, before deciding that he wouldn't lie to his descendant as Dumbledore had.

"I do Harry. It is something that will be difficult for you to hear, I am sure you have heard of the prophecy foretold by the seer Sybill Trelawney?" Daniel asked his voice soft and soothing in stark contrast to the voice he used when using his Wraith persona.

Seeing Harry's nod of confirmation Daniel pulled out a small crystal cube from one of his pockets and activated it, the voiced of Sybill Trelawney filled the room as she foretold the prophecy of the fall of the Dark Lord.

"I don't understand, I've heard this before." Harry said after the recording finished.

"No, you only heard the first part of the prophecy, the part Dumbledore wanted you to hear, now listen to the full version." Daniel said as he replayed the recording.

Once again the voice of Sybill Trelawney filled the room; _The one's with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one's with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… and __as the dog star fades into twilight forevermore, one of the Chosen Ones shall fall from the grace, betrayed by those he held dear... like the phoenix the Chosen Ones shall rise from the ashes of there betrayal... two fallen angels, a brother in the dark and a brother in the light... together they shall usher in a new dawn uniting the magical world or watch as it is torn asunder..._

"This is why Dumbledore lied to you Harry, he feared that you would help Damien to destroy the world, he manipulated you both from the very beginning. Sending you to live the Dursley's, putting you into different houses at Hogwarts, he was moulding you the weaker brother into his weapon, his Golden Boy while making sure Damien was left to wallow in his growing hatred," Daniel said as he placed the prophecy cube back into his pocket.

"He let the corrupting curse eat away at Damien's sanity to weaken your trust of your brother even though he could have cured it. Leaving you subtle hints and clues that Damien was becoming lost in his own darkness and losing his mind, making you believe that your brother was becoming the next Dark Lord.

All of it was designed to separate you, together you were a formidable power house, separate you are vulnerable, the only reason Dumbledore didn't have you thrown into Azkaban or killed after you defeated Voldemort was because of Damien, he showed up that day not only to help defeat Voldemort but as a silent message to Dumbledore_; I am still around and I am watching_. Dumbledore knows that if he hurts you Damien will bring everything he has down on him and bring not only him but the magical world to its knees even if it kills him.

When he stabbed you with his sword in the Great Hall he wasn't trying to kill you, he was insuring your safety, as he stabbed you Damien transferred as much of his magic as he could into you to help you stand a better chance against Dumbledore should he ever be unable to help you." Daniel said watching as Harry's magic manifested itself as a visible aura wrapped tightly around his body while his eyes flashed bright killing curse green with slit like pupils before they turned back to there normal bright emerald green colour.

"Damn him! DAMN HIM! DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled out his voice an inhuman howl of agony that echoed throughout the Mortis Estate.

"What do you want to do now my young successor? Now that you know the truth, will you accept your heritage? Will you take up the fight against the corrupt and evil? Will you stand against the ones who would deny and pervert the course of justice?" Daniel asked, as he felt Harry's raw magic pulse with his rage.

"I will, I will show people like Dumbledore that true justice still exists in this world, I will show the people that our world doesn't belong to the dark and the corrupt. I can't do that as Harry Potter, I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored, I can be destroyed. But as the Wraith I can become a symbol, a symbol that will remind the people that there is always a light in the darkness." Harry said his eyes now staying bright killing curse green.

"Spoken like a true descendant of the house of Mortis. I must warn you Harry, the mantle of the Wraith is not an easy one to bare, the training alone will take years to complete not to mention the fact that nearly all of the previous Wraiths, myself included have died alone, our lives consumed by the mantel. Are you sure you are willing to except this burden?" Daniel asked his tone sombre.

"I am." Harry said his voice flat as his magic rolling off of him in waves as he fought to contain his rage.

"So be it. How soon do you wish to begin?" The Wraith said as he watched the young man in front of him still visibly shaking with rage and sorrow from the knowledge that he had be gifted with.

"Now." Harry said his voice flat and lifeless.

**PLOT POINTS**

**Translations**

**Mortis: Death**

**Time Line: This story takes place six years after DH making Harry 23**

**Dumbledore: He isn't Evil he is merely very manipulative and has lost sight of the Greater Good this may change later if I decide to make him truly evil.**

**Damien: At the time of Voldemort's demise Damien was slightly unhinged and going Dark but still loved his brother even if his betrayal hurt him a lot! Wait till Harry see's him again!**

**Harry: After school Harry became a Top Auror. He is fairly rich as a matter of fact he didn't even need to work a day in his life but wanted to protect the world and stop any more Dark Wizards before they reach Voldemort's level **

**Mortis Enterprises: Think Wayne Enterprises**

**The Wraith: Over millennia old this magical Vigilante has become a legendary Figure, supposable immortal no matter how many times he is killed he always returns. The Wraith disappeared from the public eye around the end of WW1. The mantel of the Wraith is a mix between Batman and the Phantom :) **

**AN: OK what did you think? I wanted to write some good old fashioned Harry Potter Fanfiction clichés such as the inheriting a Lordship _ect_ from Lily's side of the family and suddenly Harry has Bruce Wayne level cash! As well as ALFRED PENNYWORTH! :) (The lack of House Elves will be explained later) In the Damien/Harry stabbing scene Damien is wearing the same outfit as Final Fantasy's Sephiroth! The Mortis Family ring is actually the Black Lantern Power Ring from DC comics! Who figured that little bit of trivia out? (I have plans for it) Please REVIEW! And remember like with all Harry Potter fanfiction I write LEAVE CANON AT THE DOOR! :) TheTrueBard Out**


	3. Chapter 3

A cold smile flittered across the Wraiths shadowed face as he stared at his descendent, it felt like forever to Harry before Daniel finally replied to him,

"You are not ready." Four simple words that made Harry's blood boil.

"Why not, I am as ready as I'll ever be!" Harry shouted his magic whipping violently around him.

"Your thoughts are clouded by anger; all you can think about right now is your vengeance. The Wraith is about more then your petty revenge." The Wraith said his voice cold and hash.

"Dumbledore deserves to pay for what he did …" Harry growled.

"Indeed, but if you kill him now in cold blood for nothing more then your own petty need for revenge you will have accomplished nothing, it will not be bringing him to justice." Daniel explained, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"There's no other way; he can get out of it easily in court, with the amount of influence he has he is above the law." Harry sighed his anger fading slightly replaced by weariness, "He deserves to rot for what he did to us."

"Listen to me, Harry. I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins. And one day, you find yourself wishing the people you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain." Harry looked at Daniel with a look of understanding.

"Harry, if you go about it this way, you will only prove to the world that they got to you, which is nothing to be ashamed of. You are only human, you are not infallible," Daniel said as he walked over to the nearest bookshelf, "But, there is another way. As a man, you can be defeated. You can be killed or locked up, it is inevitable if you allow your need for petty revenge to consume you. But, if you make yourself more than just a man... if you devote yourself to an ideal …you'll become something else entirely."

"And that is?" Harry asked his anger dissipating as he listened to Daniel's words.

"Legend, Harry." Daniel said smiling as he handed Harry a scroll, "This is a map and a guide. Follow it and it will eventually lead you to a temple, a temple of an ancient sect of warriors. Every step of your journey will be a test for you to overcome. If you succussed on your quest and arrive at the temple, they will give you what you were born to receive, the training you will need to survive becoming the Wraith."

*****

**One Year Later … **

The chilled mountain winds whipped against the long coat of the lone traveller as he climbed the mountain; his long, matted and tangled black hair and matching beard covered with snow and mud.

At the end of his journey a pair of large gates, the gates of the Lin Kuei temple finally stood before him after his long and trying pilgrimage. Looking back on the various tests of his mental and physical capacities, he had endured to reach this point Harry felt ready for whatever the teachers of the Lin Kuei temple could throw at him.

Harry smiled even wider when the front gates to the Lin Kuei temple opened before him. "Welcome, Harry-kun, we have been expecting you," a middle aged man in a muggle business suit said as he guided Harry into the school grounds, Harry couldn't help but notice that the students were lined up in two groups, making a path that led to the Grand Master who sat at the centre of the temples grounds.

"What brings you to our humble temple, Mortis-san?" The Grand Master asked, looking sagely at the young man, his piercing blue eyes looking into Harry's unblinking. Even for an old man at the age of eighty the Grand Master was still one of the most intimidating people Harry had ever met.

"I … seek the means to fight injustice …" Harry spoke softly as he kneeled before the Grand Master, "As an Auror my team and I … we did some good, but … I want to do more … I want to strike fear in the ones who pray on the fearful …"

"Mortis-san, to manipulate fear in others, you must first master your own." The Grand Master spoke softly, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Wha?" Harry blanched, "I can barley stand …" Harry was cut off when the Grand Master suddenly kicked him hard in the chest, sending him too the floor coughing up clods of blood.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" The Grand Master said as he went to stomp on the young man before him, he was shocked when Harry managed to avoid the blow by rolling out of the way.

"Death is not considerate or fair." The Grand Master said as Harry caught his leg as he kicked at him again.

"And make no mistake: here, you face death." The Grand Master said as he preformed a leaping kick with his other leg sending Harry sprawling to the floor.

The other students prepared to attack when Master Sensei held up a hand. "You have some skill, Mortis-san, that's very good, your going to need it. To do what you wish, you must face death with no fear. You have travelled far and wide and you have learned much from many masters, Chosen One. Now, it is time for you to face death and master fear itself. It is time for you to become what you were born to be."

Days past unnoticed…

Weeks slipped away …

Years evaporated into the ether, and still Harry's training continued until one day the Grand Master himself came to Harry after he finished his nightly training and spoke to Harry privately.

Flashback

"_Mortis-san, follow me," The Grand Master said, turning his back and walking out of the temple grounds._

_Harry glanced at his sparing partner, who gave him a nod. Harry gave a small bow with a smile before following along after the head Grand Master._

"_You have accomplished much in the past few years, Mortis-san." The Grand Master said as he and Harry walked along the garden path near the Grand Masters private quarters. "You are quite possibly my greatest student. When you came to use you where lost, drowning in your anger and in your guilt, we took you in and gave you the tools you would need to take control of your destiny. You learned everything we could teach you at a frightening pace. I am getting older, Mortis-kun, if you stay who knows in ten years time you could take my place… you would be an excellent Grand Master…"_

_Harry was silent for a moment, stunned at what the Grand Master had offered him, staring off into valley beside the vast mountain range that surrounded the __Lin Kuei temple__ Harry sighed before replying, _

"_I am honoured that you hold me in such high praise Grand Master, but I must decline, my destiny lies elsewhere."_

"_Very well Mortis-Kun, but before you leave… I must ask a question of you." _

_Harry gave a slight nod to the aged master. "Do you still feel guilty for betraying your brother, Damien?"_

"_My anger outweighs my guilt, Grand Master," Harry stated._

"_You must learn to let go of your anger and guilt, Mortis-Kun," Master Sensei stated, a sad twinkle in his eye. "My mother, the Grand Master of the __Lin Kuei temple__ before me, told me the story of the Mortis family and of there mantel, it is a story that is past down from one Grand Master to the next to insure that the Lin Kuei will always be there to help the House of Mortis. My Mother was the one who helped train Daniel Mortis when it was his turn to become the next Wraith, for a time they where in love but Daniel could never let go of his anger and guilt. It consumed him, like many others before him; my Mother loved Daniel all through the many years of her life, even as she laid on here death bed her last thoughts were of him, but sadly her love was never returned after Daniel became the Wraith." The Grand Master sighed before looking up at the sky. "I beg of you, do not let anger or guilt blind you as it has so many others Harry. You must focus instead up on justice and compassion; they are your greatest strengths."_

Flashback end

Harry smiled at the familiar face waiting for him at private runway in Tokyo Japan, Alfred Pennyworth; who hadn't seemed to change much at all in the last seven years since Harry had seen him.

"You look quite fashionable. Apart from the mud." Alfred said as Harry approached him.

"It's good to see you too, Alfred." Harry said smiling at the older man.

"So, I want to know everything I missed while I was training." Harry said as the private plane took to the air.

"Magical Britain has torn itself apart," Alfred sighed, his eyes suddenly downcast watching Tokyo grow farther away through the plane's window looking as if he had suddenly aged 100 years in front of Harry's eyes in that one fleeting moment.

"What?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion.

"I'm afraid so, Sir. A year or so after you left the town governments and the Ministry of Magic decided to drop borders and make Magical Britain one big city using magic to merge the different towns and villages into one giant metropolis. It was the worse mistake in the Ministry's history, if you ask me," Alfred explained.

"It was more the Fallen's idea than the Ministry's," Alfred added. "They have there hands in almost everything these days."

"The Fallen?"

"They're a group of Dark Wizard and Witches that appeared about six years ago, out of thin air. Between them, Orpheus users and the everyday crooks, it's gotten horrible." Alfred stated.

Harry felt sick, he hadn't heard of the Fallen Lords before but he had heard of Orpheus, back when he was an Auror Captain he and his team had broken up more then one Orpheus den. Back then it was a small problem, but given Orpheus' very nature Harry guessed he shouldn't be too surprised. Orpheus was a mystical drug that induced euphoric bliss and temporarily increased magic in its users and on top of it all it was very addictive. _St_ Mungo's had even been in talks with the Ministry about building a separate wing in the hospital to deal exclusively with the Wizards and Witches who were suffering from Orpheus' painful withdrawal when Harry had left Britain to pursue his training overseas.

"It must be bad if my team hasn't taken things down a notch," Harry nodded, noticing Alfred's slight flinch, "What happened to them?" Harry asked suddenly aware of the feeling of dread that had sprung up in his mind.

"They went after the Fallen Lords, after you disappeared." Alfred sighed, "I'm really not sure what happened, but they were dumped outside the Ministry a week after they went missing. Captain Nymphadora Tonks is still missing, presumed dead. Neville Longbottom's magic was all but ripped from him leaving him slightly more powerful then a squib, Hermione Granger was in a coma for two months and Luna Lovegood was tortured nearly to death and her spine was broken. They disbanded shortly after, Neville went underground with Luna," Alfred stated with a small sad smile. He had met both of then for a short period as St Mungo's after an old friend of his had asked his medical opinion on Luna's injury, he had like the pair.

"Hermione became a Top Auror; she's a captain now," Alfred said, staring out the window.

"I see …" Harry said emotionlessly.

"What are you going to do?" Alfred asked, nervously, unsure of what this new Harry would do.

"I can't just capture these Lords and hand them over to the Ministry, no, that won't work, not with these guys." Harry said his eyes cold and hard, "There's a flaw in my old style, back then I believed in Dumbledore's teachings, that everyone deserved a second chance, but now I know there are some people in this world that can not be redeemed and must be allowed to die." Harry stated, his eye's awash with barely contained power.

*****

"You believe yourself ready?" The Wraith said staring down at Harry's kneeled form a cold calculating glint in his eye.

"I do." Harry replied never looking up from his kneeling position.

"I think your time among the Lin Kuei and there Mages has made you delusional. But by all means prove me wrong." The Wraith said turning his back on Harry.

"The Mortis family ring is more then just a signet ring. Back before the time of Merlin there was a time of great evil, darkness and evil more powerful then you or I have ever faced before." The Wraith said as he walked past Harry's kneeling form and walked over to the nearby bookshelf.

"The five most powerful magic users at the time banded together to fight this evil. The battle was hard and long with loses on both sides but eventfully the five and there army's defeated the evil and his followers and sealed the evil away at the cost of there lives. With there last act the five sealed the demons power into there family rings, the Mortis family ring is one of those rings." The Wraith said as he handed Harry an old leather bound book with a hand drawn picture of the Mortis family ring on it.

Strangely Harry noted that most of the page with the drawing was torn as if some on had ripped out most of the page but left the part of the page with the Mortis family ring drawing untouched.

"I don't know what became of the other rings but I do know that if you believe yourself ready to take up the mantle of the Wraith you must past the test." Daniel said as he placed the book back on the self.

"What test?" Harry asked as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"You must face the demon inside the ring; if you are successful the demon will submit to you allowing you to wield the ring as you would your wand." Daniel answered.

"To reach the demon you must open yourself up to it and allow your spirit into the ring to do battle."

Looking down at the once innocent ring on his hand Harry slowed his breathing and allowed his mind to ascend to the spiritual realm, Harry felt the disconcerting feeling of falling for a few moments before he found himself floating over his body, astral projection was a very dangerous skill that left it's user vulnerable to harm and if Harry spent to long outside of his body or wandered to far into the spiritual realm he could very well become lost and spend eternity searching for a way back to his body.

Looking down at the ring on his ringer now Harry could see the malignant evil that radiated from the gemstone, it was black as night absorbing all of the light around it. It made Harry sick just to look at it.

_It's now or never…_ Harry thought to himself as he looked down at the odd ring in front of him reaching out to grab it. As soon as he did, he was jerked into its mindscape.

The sky was blood red streaked with bolts of lightning, the ruins of cities and skyscrapers stretched out in the distance as rivers of molten lava burned all around Harry like a vast sea of fire.

Hearing a cough behind him Harry turned to find a man behind him that looked exactly like…Voldemort? _Oh shit, this can't be good. _Harry thought to himself.

"**Fear not child. I can not harm you. I only took this appearance so that I would have a form to talk to you in. It has been a very long time since someone has come to me seeking my power. So you are the new wielder of the Mortis ring, yes I can see it now. You have the same look of power your ancestor did as he faced me in combat, who would have thought a group of mortals beating a demon like me, but, they have my respect because they were truly strong. I may be a demon but I do respect power and you are full of potential. Tell me boy what is it you seek?" **The Voldemort lookalike asked his voice more like a howling roar then Voldemort's cruel snake like voice.

"I seek the means to fight injustice; the power to turn fear against those who pray on the fearful." Harry spoke his voice full of conviction

"**Very good for you there will be no test of your abilities; you have proven to me instead the power of your will, a will as unbreakable as steel. I think I may have chosen well. We shall see in time. I will grant you the use of my power, but be warned if you draw on it too much it will corrupt you. If that happens I will possess your body and be free at long last.**" The Voldemort lookalike said with a cruel grin.

"Thank you for allowing me to wield your power." Harry said as he bowed politely towards the Voldemort doppelganger his voice flat and his face blank of emotion while his thoughts were filled with disgust.

"**Yes, yes. I grow tired of you mortal. BE GONE!**"

Harry could do nothing as the demons power forcibly ejected him from the spirit realm and back into his body.

Daniel watched with bated interest as Harry awoke from his meditative state and walked a few paces forward in a seemingly random stumble.

"Congratulations on passing the test." Daniel said as he helped Harry to stand properly.

"How did you know I passed?" Harry asked curiously.

"You're still alive. If you failed the demon would have killed you and devoured your soul."

"Oh," Harry said suddenly feeling like he wanted to vomit, "and you didn't tell me this earlier because?"

"It didn't seem important." Daniel said dismissively ignoring Harry's glare.

"It didn't seem important," Harry echoed, "me dying didn't seem important?"

"Nope." Daniel said with a smile.

As Harry stood there gaping at Daniel he could have sworn that he heard the demon laughing in his mind.

*****

"Now that you are ready to except your destiny and become the Wraith you must learn some of our greatest guarded family magic's," Old Harry lectured, "Today you will be attempting to master a technique known as the aura shield. It is this technique that allows the Wraith to wear a cloak as thin and as ripped and torn as a dementors cloak while still being as protected from spells as if he were wearing dragon hide armour." Daniel said as he was suddenly surrounded by a grey light that surrounded his entire body like a second skin.

"As you can see with some practice you can summon the Aura Shield with a mere thought." Daniel said as he dispelled his spell.

"The Aura Shield is not actually a spell it is a group of rune array's called clusters that are scribed all over a person's body that seal about three percent of a persons total magic away to power the primary rune array. The charged array then focuses and projects the stored magic inside the cluster arrays half an inch above the skins surface, which acts as a powerful barrier or shield offering nearly the same amount of protection as Basilisk hide which was roughly triple the amount of protection that dragon hide armour gives, and you can even channel more power into the array if you need to boost the amount of protection. Be warned though Harry sufficiently powerful attacks can still pierce the Aura shield and it also offers no protection against the Unforgivable's. "

"Ok sounds great, where do I start?" Harry asked before a cold chill suddenly ran up his spin when he saw the smile on Daniels face.

"The first step in learning this technique is to allow Alfred to scribe the runes onto your body, with a muggle tattoo machine." Daniel said his voice suspiciously bright.

"Hang on, TATTOO!" Harry blurted his eye's the size of dinner plates, the word tattoo meant one word to Harry and that word was; needle. Even as a child at the Dursleys Harry was deathly afraid of needles, the mere sight of one when he was younger had been enough for Harry to perform accidental magic in primary school. Dudley never could figure out how his cousin had managed to get out of having to get his needle done, not that he of the school nurse knew at the time of the wonders of a Notice Me Not Charm or accidental magic…

"Did I stutter?" Daniel asked confused.

"Why tattooed? Why not drawn the runes on or even _carve_ them on like a normal person." Harry pleaded his voice filled not only with panic but with a not so small amount of confusion, as far as he knew runes where always drawn onto a persons body or carved into it, never tattooed at least never the muggle way.

"Well drawn rune arrays are known to lose power and unravel after a few years, meaning you would have to have someone reapply them, not to mention they would be rather hard to hide all the time and most Wizards can track and pierce even the most powerful of glamour charms given enough practice. While most people from the magical world have little to no knowledge about Muggle tattoos or how there applied." Daniel answered kindly as he continued to smile brightly at his protégé; his eye's still alight with mirth.

"Fine, how's this going to work?" Harry all but pouted having given into his fate.

It was sheer force of will that stopped Harry from jumping six feet into the air and screaming like a little girl when Alfred's voice suddenly replied from behind him,

"Well first thing first Master Harry, I am going to put you under a powerful pain relieving spell and then I'm going to put you under an immobilization spell to stop you from moving, before I vanish the first 3 layers of your skin and tattoo the rune array's onto your body using a special magical ink that is invisible to the naked eye as long as it has a constant stream of magic running through it." Alfred said with a cheery grin as he discretly reached into his sleeve to grab his wand.

"So there's really no way I can get out of this?" Harry pleaded his eye's darting around the room, looking for an exit.

"I'm afraid not Master Harry. _Stupefy." _Alfred replied calmly as he stunned his young charge.

"Why you do that for?" Daniel asked with a laugh, he had enjoyed the way Harry had almost been having a panic attack at the mere mention of getting tattooed, even if he hide his fear rather well.

"Terribly sorry Master Mortis but it was the only way I could think of to stop him from running at the first opportunity he got." Alfred said as he levitated Harry onto a nearby tattooist table he hastily conjured.

"Ah, carry on." Daniel said with another laugh.

*****

It had been four months since Harry had returned, for four months Harry had been training in the Mortis family magic's, he had mastered nearly everything Daniel and Alfred had taught him. But today he had other matters to attend too.

Harry apparated just outside of what had become known as the Blood War Memorial. The location of the actual grave sights of those who had fallen was a carefully guarded secret, hidden under numerous spells and enchantments so instead a memorial stone with the names of those who had lost there lives forever engraved on it's white marble surface for all to see had been erected, it was a place for the masses to visit and pay there respect's. The names of some of Harry's oldest and best friends were written on that stone in spelled gold. Today had been the day Harry had finally revealed himself to Magical Britain for close to a decade, he had spent most of his day at the bank and several legal offices getting everything back in order.

He arrived at his destination and knelt down to place a single rose next to the memorial stone followed by a bottle of Fire-Whiskey, after pouring himself a shot as a salute to fallen comrades and friends. Harry's gaze remained locked on the memorial stone, reading the names for several moments before he spoke. "I know I haven't been around for awhile guys. But I've been busy with my training. I never told anyone this but I made an oath to myself when we were kids that I would never let another Dark Lord like Riddle to ever threaten my loved ones again. I failed." Harry whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and spoke a bit louder. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I heard you where back, everyone's talking about it. I knew you would show up here eventually," Hermione said as she dropped her disillusion spell, a small smile on her face on her face and remnants of tears in her eyes. "Why'd you leave, Harry?"

**AN: ****Writers block has been giving me a major head ache recently so if this chapter sucks you know why. Personally I think it does, although I do like Alfred cheerfully stunning Harry as he try's to run from getting the tattoos…. Once again hate it love it REVIEW!!!! It is the only thing that keeps me writing…**

No translations this chapter I couldn't be bothered adding any latin.

**Merged City: After giving my plt idea an overview I realized that a Batman HP fustion cannot work without having a Gotham hence the reason I created the 'Merged City' idea.**

**The Fallen: Batman Begins is a great Movie but reading a cut and dry fanfiction verstion with only small thing changed and the major storyline identical to the movie would have been boring. More about the Fallen and the Mystical drug later.**

**Lin Kuei: Mortal Kombat of ****course, no they are not the major big bad and I have no plans to include them any further , no Harry will not have Sub Zero's powers. If you want ElementalHarry read my other story. **

**Aura Shield: If the Mortis ring is the Black Power Ring then the Aura Shield is identical to a green or lack lanterns aura only grey.**


End file.
